Petit secret entre ennemis
by anaismaxie452
Summary: Réponse a un défi de Rozenn2356.Quel est le secret des princes?Quand sera t-il de la guerre entre serpentard et gryffondor? Venez voir pour le découvrir!


Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Défis de **Rozenn2356.**

**Désoler pour l'orthographe.**

Petit secret entre ennemis

Tard le soir, deux personnes dans un couloir vide du troisièmes étages étaient en train de se disputer comme a leurs habitudes.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, beau gosse blond à l'air hautain de 16 ans prince des Serpentard et ennemi d'Harry Potter, beau gosse brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de 16 ans, prince des Gryffondors et ennemi de Draco Malfoy étaient en pleine dispute a propos de Quidditch.

- Tu n'es pas aussi douée que tu le pense Potter, c'est parce que tu as un éclair de feu que les Gryffondorks ont gagnée le match! Déclara Draco Malfoy passablement énervé.

-Je t'en prie Malfoy se n'est pas le balai qui fait l'attrapeur, c'est l'attrapeur qui fait le balai! **(N.A : petit phrase rénové pour les sorciers. En moldu sa ferais se n'est pas la voiture qui fait le pilote, c'est le pilote qui fait la voiture. )**

Et puis si je me souviens, bien en deuxième tu avais un Nimbus 2002 alors que moi je n'avais qu'un 2001 et j'ai gagné! Répliqua Harry Potter tout aussi énervé.

-Oui avec tricherie! Rétorqua le blond.

-TRICHERIE! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ou quoi! Moi triché? Ne nous confond pas Malfoy. S'exclama le brun.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas triché aujourd'hui le balafré. Accusa le vert et argent.

-Ah oui j'ai triché et comment je te prie? Questionna le rouge et or en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu te déplaçais rarement et restait dos au soleil! Dit le blond comme une évidence.

-Et ça c'est de la tricherie? Laisse-moi rire Malfoy. Ricana le Gryffon.

-OUI C'EST LA TRICHERIE! TU ME DECONCENTRAIS AVEC TES BEAUX YEUX VERT EMERAUDE QUI PETILLAIENT GRACE AU SOLEIL. Cria le Serpent.

-Et TOI AVEC TES BEAUX CHEVEUX BLOND QUI BRILLAIT AUX SOLEIL TU CROIS QUE TU NE ME DECONCENTRAIS PAS! Cria à son tour le survivant.

-TA PAS VU TON UNIFORME DE QUIDDITCH QUI TE MOULE COMME UN SECOND PEAU! Réattaqua l'aristocrate.

- FAUDRAIT QU'ON TE FILM ET QUE TU TE VOIES AVEC TA DEMARCHE FELINE! Argumenta le petit Brun.

-TU CROIS QUE TON ADORABLE ET MAGNIFIQUE SOURIRE NE FAIT RIEN AUX GENS! Contra le grand blond.

-MON SOURIRE? PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE TON SOURIRE EN COIN NARQUOIS ET ARROGANT LAISSE LES GENS FROID? Affirma Harry.

Soudain Malfoy se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément et débuta la bataille pour savoir qui dominera le baiser ce fut Draco qui l'emporta.

Pendant que le Serpentard embrassait le Gryffondor il remarqua une porte derrière le brun.

Il poussa Harry en arrière et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans une magnifique chambre avec un lit à baldaquin beige.

Sans plus se soucier du pourquoi du comment le blond poussa le brun sur le lit avant de revenir a la conquête de la bouche du survivant qui en fut plus que ravi.

Ils se laissèrent déshabiller chacun par l'autre avant d'exploré chacun centimètre de peaux de l'autre attrapeur.

Avant de se laisser aller dans les affres du plaisir charnel.

**(na. Pas de lemon désoler)**

Quand Draco retomba sur Harry il reprit ses lèvres et murmura :

- Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura sincèrement son amant.

Draco se coucha sur le matelas et pris Harry dans ces bras et le blottit contre sa poitrine, les amants s'endormirent paisiblement un contre l'autre.

La nuit dans le noir tout est plus simple et plus facile mais arrivé le jour

C'est compliquer!

Ce fut pourquoi le lendemain matin de leurs ébats les deux amants se retrouvait perdu quand a la situation.

-Ecoute Potter ont peu faire comme-ci rien n'était arrivé. Proposa Draco.

Mais Harry Potter avait appris une chose de la vie que rien n'est éternel et qu'il faut saisir chaque moment de bonheur a sa porté.

-Draco écoute je ne pourrai pas faire comme-ci rien ne c'est passer…je…je t'aime vraiment! Avoua Harry James Potter en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux.

La réponse de Malfoy ne se fit pas attendre il embrassa passionnément son Gryffy.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Avoua à son tour Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Tu veux être mon petit-ami? Ajouta le Prince de vert et argent.

Le brun lui répondit par un magnifique sourire et un baissé.

Malgré son état de béatitude le prince des rouge et or se rappela d'un détaille mais d'un détaille VRAIMENT important.

-Et pour la loi qui interdit les Gryffondors et Serpentard de sympathisé?

Le blond fronça le sourcil réfléchit pendant un certain temps et dit :

-Ont ne peut pas briser cette règles c'est un fait certain! Mais je veux tout de même rester avec toi.** (N.A : Ohhh, c'est trop chou!)**

**-**On a qu'à sortir ensemble en secret! Proposa le Survivant. **(N.A : Et il est passée ou le courage des Gryffondors Ryry?)**

- Et il est passé ou le courage des Gryffondors mon amour?** (N.A : EH, je viens de le dire Dray!)** Demanda Draco avant d'embrasser tendrement son copain.

-Tu sais au début le choipeaux voulait me mettre a Serpentard. Avoua le petit brun.

-Vraiment? Pour quoi n'y es-tu pas venu? Demanda Draco plus que surpris.

-Tu n'as pas été sympa avec Ron. Expliqua le survivant en haussant les épaules.

-Harry Potter à Serpentard ça aurait été intéressant! Dit le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

-Alors tu es d'accord? On sort ensemble en secret ont s'insulte le jour comme d'habitude et la nuit ont se retrouve ici? Demanda Malfoy.

-Oui. Comme Roméo et Juliette. Approuva Potter.

-Roméo et Juliette? C'est qui? Demanda le sang-pur.

-Roméo et Juliette les amants de Vérone ils se voyaient en cachette eux aussi car leurs amour est interdit, c'est un livre moldu. Expliqua Harry devant l'air perdu de son Dragon.

-Tu me le prêteras? Demanda le prince des serpents l'air très intéressé par ce livre.

-Bien sur, j'en ais un exemplaire dans ma malle. Dit Harry qui rigola devant l'étonnement de son petit-ami.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la tête plongé dans un livre comme Hermione mais moi aussi j'aime lire. Lui appris le survivant.

-On a beaucoup à apprendre l'un sur l'autre mais je sais déjà pas mal de choses sur toi a un certain niveau. Dit le blond.

Et les deux amants recommencèrent leurs papouillent et plus si affinité.

Les tourtereaux secret finirent par sortir de la salle sur demande vers midi se qui n'étonna personne de voir arriver Harry Potter puis 30 minute plus tard Draco Malfoy dans la grande salle puisque beaucoup d'élèves avaient fait la grasse-mâtiné étant un dimanche.

-Harry t'était où cette nuit? Demanda Ron.

-Dans la salle sur demande. Répondit sincèrement le brun.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

- Pour ne pas réveiller les autres avec mes cauchemars. Mentit habillement Harry ou presque.

-Mais tu n'a qu'a placer un sort de silence! Répondit Hermione.

-Mais non, c'est parce qu'il a une copine et que cette nuit il a fait du sport de chambre. Répondit Seamus Finnigans fessant rougir Neville, Ron et Hermione.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Finnigans! Tu sais très bien que si j'ai une copine elle ira dire a tout le monde « tu sais je sors avec Harry Potter » ou alors « j'ai couché avec le survivant ». Dit Harry en imitant une voix de fille qui fit rire tous le monde.

-Ouai c'est vrai. Concéda Seamus.

-Non, si je dors dans la salle sur demande c'est parce que j'oublie souvent de mettre le sort de silence et ça vous le savez les gars. Répondit l'élu en s'adressant à ses compagnons de dortoir Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Quand le trio eurent fini de manger se leva mais malheureusement a la porte de la grand salle ils croisèrent Malfoy et sa clique qui allaient eux aussi sortir.

_Que le spectacle commence! Pensèrent en même temps Harry et Draco._

-Alors Potter toujours avec sang-de-bourbe a dents de lapins et Weasmoche le pauvre. Lança Draco.

-Et toi Malfoy toujours flanquer de deux gorilles, un pékinois et deux débiles profonds. Répondit Harry.

- Fait attention Potter Tu-sais-qui va bientôt faire du survivant le mourant. Réattaqua Malfoy.

-Oh et toi tu va aller de cacher dans les jupes de ton père. Contra le prince Gryffondor.

-Moi au moins j'ai un père. Rétorqua le prince des Serpentard mais là il sut qu'il étai aller trop loin.

-Quel merveilleux père! un père mangemort! Répliqua l'élu.

-Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter c'est terminer je vous enlève 20 points a chacun. Intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

Les deux amants finirent par se séparée mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir se soir.

Le soir venu comme prévu les deux princes se rejoignissent dans la salle sur demande.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour se que j'ai dit sur ton père Harry. S'excusa Draco.

-Je suis désolée aussi. Répondit Harry qui alla se blottir dans les bras de son Dragon.

-Il faut qu'ont soit convaincant mais je ne pense pas se que je dis. Répondit le vert et argent.

-Moi non plus. Répondit le rouge et or.

6 mois plus tard, la relation secret des deux princes ennemis allait ont ne peut mieux ils se détestaient la journée et s'aimaient la nuit quoi de mieux que des réconciliations sur l'oreiller!

Mais un matin.

Draco venait d'entré dans la grand salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner quand il vit une chose qui le rendit fou de rage. Son petit-ami entrain de se faire dragué par un Serdaigle! D'accords depuis qu'il avait rénové la garde robe de son petit brun il était vraiment à tomber mais on ne touche pas ce qui est à un Malfoy même si la chose est secrète!

-Alors Potter t'as petite-amie a renouvelée ta garde-robe? Demanda Draco d'un air moqueur.

-Oui elle a bon gout! Tu ne trouve pas Malfoy quoique je trouve que ce haut jure avec mes chaussures et toi malfoy comment va ta copine? Répondit Harry d'un air moqueur.

-Elle va bien et ce haut ne jure pas avec ces chaussures. Répondit Malfoy ils avaient eut cette conversation au réveil.

- Oui elle me la dit aussi. Répondit le survivant en haussant les épaules.

Touts Poudlard écoutaient cette conversation avec intérêt mais complètement perdus depuis quand Malfoy et Potter avaient des copines.

-Comment est ta copine Potter? Demanda le prince des vert/argent.

-Blonde aux yeux bleu et la peau très blanche le stéréotype de tous les mecs quoi! Répondit moqueusement l'élu.

-et toi malfoy elle est comment? Ajouta-t-il.

-Petite brune aux yeux vert une beauté rare quoi! Répondit à son tour le dragon.

Ils se rapprochèrent en se souriant moqueusement avant de s'embrasée passionnément devant tous Poudlard réuni.

BOUM

Ca c'est le bruit de toutes les mâchoires des élèves, professeurs et fantômes réuni qui viennent de s'écrasée et même quelque personne qui venait de s'évanouir.

Seul le directeur souriait joyeusement devant les deus tourtereaux qui s'embrassaient.

_Il semblerait que la guerre inter-maisons soit finie! Pensa-t-il._

_**Fini**_

**Bon il est 1h43 du matin je vais aller dormir et j'espère que sa vous a plu.**

Laisser moi votre avis


End file.
